Infinite Stratos -The wrath of Okami
by freivor
Summary: UA: Cuanto piensas que tu pasado está enterrado y este no podrá regresar, a veces este regresa y sin olvidar. Este es el predicamento en el que se verá en vuelto nuestro amigo Ichika como toda la academia tras la aparición de un nuevo hombre que puede controlar los IS pero este chico no está solo ya que cuenta con la ayuda del ex colega de la gran genio el cual se creia muerto.
1. Chapter 00:Prologo,No solo eres tú

Hola gente este es mi primer fanfic el cual surgió después de leer Iron system y yo me plante una pregunta que era ¿y si Tabane no fue la única creadora de los IS? y decidí hacer este fanfic con mis puntos de vista en el ámbito de los IS, con relación a lo que son, como también poner a otro chico ya que es un poco injusto que Ichika siendo tan lerdo se lleve todo el pastel. Bueno espero que lo disfruten como espero sus opiniones para poder mejorar solo me queda decir que IS (Infinite Stratos) como sus elementos son de Izuru Yumizuru

-Esto no es como lo pensé - Personaje halando

-{esto va para peor}- Personaje pensado

**-mide mejor tus palabras mocoso- persona en transición (llamada, carta, etc.)**

* * *

** Capítulo 00: Prologo, No solo eres tú**

(Instalaciones secretas)

Se puede ver por un gran corredor, correr a un joven de cabello plateado con lo que parece un traje de mayordomo el cual lleva un portafolio y con una expresión feliz hasta llegar a una gran compuerta, el cual antes de entrar toma una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse y cambiar su expresión a una de serenidad.

Peli-plateado: ya llegue Tabane-san como vas con los núcleos(al terminar solo ve a la aludida saltar de susto por la entrada del chico)

Tabane: ¡Oh! Eres tu ze-kun no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera sabes que no me gusta (respondía de manera infantil la chica de cabello purpura con traje parecido al de Alice en el país de las maravillas) ya termine.

Zero: Como sea, ya acabaste con tu parte, todavía no entiendo el por qué de solo hacer 466 con lavase que te di, no hubiera sido mejor esperar a que acabara este (señalando el portafolio de gran tamaño que llevaba en su mano) ya que solo funcionaran con mujeres y para completar su compactibilidad debemos terminar la de los demás (terminaba el chico con un tono de cansancio pero con una ligera sonrisa al ver a la chica como hacia un puchero)

Tabane: Tu no lo entenderías ze-kun es mejor adelantar el trabajo, además no sabía cuando acabarías el núcleo base (en ese momento se acerca a la mesa de trabajo en la que estaba) tu eres el único que ha podido ayudarme en esto pero como genio que soy debo de anticiparme al futuro (terminaba de decir sintiéndose orgullosa pero siguiendo con su tono infantil)

Zero: Si si (hiendo a otra mesa de trabajo y poniendo el portafolios) me imagino que tu ya acabaste los diseños de lo que será el primer prototipo en potencia (es en ese momento que se da cuenta que la chica esta recargada en él para ver el contenido del portafolios, pero debido a la distancia él se sonroja) ¡P-pero que haces!

Tabane: Es que me muero de ganas de ver el núcleo en el que has estado trabajando al poner en práctica tus conocimientos (decía con una sonrisa inocente junto con su actitud de infantil)

Zero: dame un respiro (pronunciaba cansado){enserio no sé cómo es que puede ser tan inocente, no se da cuenta que soy un chico}(pensaba decepcionado, ya que solo veía que la peli- purpura lo veía como un amigo y no mas) ya he terminado el núcleo que tanto querías para el primer IS me costó mucho el poder darle un flujo de evolución como ser el primero el cual pueda ser también compactible con un hombre, el problema es que debe de tener parentesco al ADN de la piloto inicial.

Tabane: Eso es genial y dime ¿en qué etapa esta?

Zero: Bueno está en la primera, pero puedes ponerla en la final pero solo por un limitado uso, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tabane: ¡No! Por nada solo curiosidad (decía esta aunque de manera un poco nerviosa)

Zero:¿O-K?(de manera un poco dudosa pero desestimándolo por ser ella) dejando eso de lado ya creaste el armazón para el núcleo ¿no?

Tabane:¡Por supuesto que sí!(sacando un control de su vestido y al apretarlo de una esquina sale, una especie de armazón robótico que da la vista de ser una armadura de un caballero de color blanco) que te parece genial no, ya solo hace falta el piloto pero eso lo veremos después.(lo decía con orgullo al mostrar su trabajo)

Zero: Si bueno Tabane-san, ya que terminamos me preguntaba(decía este de manera nerviosa y algo sonrojado){vamos tu puedes he esperado tanto no me echare para atrás} bueno ya sabes llevamos casi dos años conociéndonos y me preguntaba….

Tabane: Si recuerdo como cuando te conocí, estabas intentando mostrar tus avances de la nanotecnología pero no eras escuchado y te pedí que me ayudaras ya que se veía que eras una buena persona (pronunciaba feliz recordando ese evento del pasado)

Zero: Si yo también lo recuerdo, pero si no mal recuerdo tu no me pediste ayuda sino me arrastraste hasta tu área de trabajo y me obligaste a que te ayudara (decía algo ya relajado recordando esos primeros días los cuales creía que era un infierno)

Tabane: enserio (recodaba mientras se reía) pues creo que yo lo recodaba de otra manera

Zero: Bueno lo que te quería de sir es que si-(es en ese momento que suena una melodía del pantalón de chico el cual ve es su celular) a perdóname

Tabane: Claro,(viendo su reloj) oh ya es tarde tengo que irme, ze-kun nos vemos mañana(se despedía del peli-plateado saliendo a toda velocidad)

Zero:{maldición no le puede decir si quería salir con migo}(pensaba resignado y con el autoestima caído)diga.

**Voz: Buenas con zero**

Zero: Esta al habla, que es lo que quiere porque por su culpa acaba de arruinar un momento valiosa para mi

**Voz: Perdón, soy la secretaria de su abuelo Shiro y le hablo ya que el señor ha decaído en su salud y pidió su presencia, ya que los doctores le han dicho que no le queda mucho de vida.**

Zero: hacía que el viejo ya está en las últimas, cuando salgo para Inglaterra

**Secretaria: hoy mismo ya está hecho su vuelo y lo estarán esperando en la salida del edificio para llevarlo al aeropuerto**

Zero: de acuerdo voy para allá (colgando su a la secretaria) lo que me faltaba, no me queda de otra, será mejor que le envió un mensaje a Tabane para que sepa de mi ausencia solo espero que no haga una de sus locuras mientras no estoy (acto seguido realiza y envía un mensaje diciéndole de su ausencia y que no sabría cuando regresaría)

Tras acabar de escribir su mensaje vemos como nuestro joven amigo sale del edificio y sube a un coche de color negro el cual al instante toma dirección al aeropuerto de tokyo. Mientras que en ese momento el joven toma su vuelo a su destino, podemos ver en una localización lo que parece ser un templo a la peli-purpura saltando de felicidad al ver el mensaje que recibió en el momento

Tabane: tengo una gran suerte (decía feliz mientras marcaba en su teléfono) Chi-chan soy yo, recuerdas el favor me debías… Bueno estas de suerte ya que necesito de tu ayuda, veme mañana en el lugar de siempre para tener las cosas listas (termina feliz su llamada pero se ve cambiar su cara a una triste) ze-kun espero me perdones pero es para tu bien, además (regresando a su actitud) solo hay una gran genio aquí y esa soy yo la gran Shinonono Tabane.

(Al día siguiente Inglaterra-Londres hospital privado)

Se puede observar a nuestro joven amigo peli-palta caminar acompañado de dos hombres los cuales lo guían hasta una habitación custodiada por varios militares de agencia privada, tras verificar la identidad del joven y dejarlo pasar en el cuarto de gran lujo se puede ver en la cama a un hombre de avanzada edad cabello largo blanco pero con escasas arugas en su piel, con bata de hospital recostado en ella el cual abre los ojos tras sentir la presencia del joven.

Shiro: Déjenos solos (acto seguido los hombre que acompañaban al chico salen dejándolos solos) ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos Zero

Zero: demasiado desde mi punto de vista, si no fuera por la investigación que te mandaba no sabría de ti abuelo (decía este feliz acercándose al hombre y dándole un abrazo)

Shiro: Si es verdad, dime ya acabaste ese núcleo que tanto te impacientaba

Zero: ¡Sí! Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy (pronunciaba este feliz, pero al ver a su abuelo con cara seria este se extraño) que pasa tu nunca te pones esa cara a menos que pase algo (decía este ya preocupado)

Shiro: Se lo diste a esa niña no es así(a lo que ve la afirmativa del joven y este suspira de cansancio) Zero tu eres como un hijo para mí y desde que me contaste de Tabane nunca me ha traído buena espina

Zero: A que te refieres Tabane-san es una gran chica es amable, bondadosa, divertida, enegica, aunque algo infantil (decía este de manera sonrojada pero a la vez feliz al recordar a la chica)

Shiro: No Zero, mira en esta vida no siempre las personas son lo que creemos, mira a tus padres, si no fuera por mí, ellos hubieran dejado que siguieras en la soledad solo por centrarse en tu hermana mayor.

Zero: yo no tengo padres (decía este de manera sombría y con odio en sus palabras) la única familia que tengo eres tú.

Shiro: (suspiraba este por ver que su nieto no superaba su pasado) Si y a tal punto que te cambiaste tanto tu nombre como apellido solo para que no te encontraran, mi hija sigue preguntando por ti se ve que esta arrepentida por lo que te hiso no piensas perdonarla.

Zero: como hace dos años mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma y es un no, ellos solo se percataron de mi presencia al demostrar que tengo un intelecto el cual rivaliza al de Tabane

Shiro: Te recuerdo que oficial mente no es así, al no querer tomar el examen de IQ, los únicos que sabemos son tus padres y yo de tu capacidad.

Zero: Si pero descuida después de que Tabane-san y yo presentemos el IS que creamos veras como seremos reconocidos a nivel mundial y los IS serán visto como algo de bien y de respetar (terminaba este feliz al no poder esperar el día de regresar a Japón para estar al lado de Tabane)

Es en ese momento en el que entra una enfermera y le dice al joven que las horas de visitas ya habían terminado, con lo que el chico se despide de su abuelo para ir a descansar a un hotel cercano al hospital. Como el agua los días fueron pasando en los que el chico platicaba con su abuelo de lo que hiso esos dos años con la peli-purpura al igual que conoció a una peli-negra amiga de su colega, lo cual entre mas escuchaba el anciano mas se acrecentaban sus sospechas por la peli-purpura, hasta que paso una semana. Es en este momento en el que vemos al chico platicar como de costumbre con su abuelo hasta que él lo detiene

Zero: ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

Shiro: Zero, me ha hecho feliz esta semana en la que has estado a mi lado, pero tienes que saber que mi tiempo ya se me acaba (decía este acostado y viendo al chico el cual empieza a derramar lágrimas)

Zero: ¡¿pero de que hablas?! Si estás bien incluso puedes hablar como si nada (decía este con un tono de angustia)

Madara: No Zero he vivido por que en mi interior hay nano maquinas las cuales evitan que muera, pero estas dentro de poco dejaran de funcionar y con ello mi muerte llegara (decía este con una sonrisa en labios) tu eres el único que sabe que estoy vivo, los demás creen que ya había muerto hacía dos meses

Zero: eso quiere decir que solo querías verme en tus últimos días (decía este con voz quebradiza y lagrimas en sus ojos)

Madara: No llores ya que tienes que ser fuerte para lo que se avecine dentro de poco

Zero: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shiro: Toma (extendiendo con su poca fuerza que tenía una carta la cual agarra el chico) solo ábrela si algo muy malo pasa en estos días de lo contario solo destrúyela.

Zero: de acuerdo (pronunciaba mientras guardaba la carta y se limpiaba las lágrimas)

Shiro: Eso me agrada verte con la frente en alto, he dejado todo mi dinero como una casa en Japón la cual se que te servirá de mucho al igual que un favor de este anciano presente.

Zero: No te preocupes haré lo que sea, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí (decía este con una sonrisa en su cara)

Shiro: solo una última cosa

Zero: ¿Cual?

Shiro: ¿Podrías llamarme padre Zero? (decía este mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos)

Zero: Eres el mejor padre que pude haber tenido (pronunciaba con orgullo tomando la mano del anciano)

Shiro: y tu hijo…(tras decir esto se ve como la vida abandono al anciano, al tomar todo su cuerpo un color completamente blanco)

Zero: Descansa en paz padre, ya te lo merecías.

Tras estar un lago tiempo con el cuerpo de su abuelo el chico decidió llamar a los guardias haciéndole saber el fin de su jefe los cuales solo asintieron pero con expresión de impotencia debido al final del anciano. Así pasaron las horas en la cuales el joven se encargo de el transporte de su abuelo hasta un cementerio, el cual ya tenía un ataúd esperándolo dándose cuenta el joven que el viejo ya había preparado todo y savia cuando seria su fin, las horas pasaban hasta llegar la noche el chico ya en su habitación del hotel todavía digería todo lo pasado ese día y viendo la carta con intriga solo la dejo en un mueble y se dedico a dormir sin saber que su tormento apenas comenzaba.

(Al día siguiente)

Se puede ver como nuestro joven peli-palta despierta con la luz de los primeros rayos del sol relajado y más sereno al ya haber aceptado lo sucedido el día anterior.

Zero: ah que bien dormí me pregunto que habrá de nuevo en las noticias (acto seguido encendió el televisor encontrándose con algo que le dejo en shock)

**Presentador: Según los informes resientes los 2341 misiles que fueron Lanzados el día de hoy las 4:21 GMT a Japón y detenidos por el que denominan como White Knight (mostrando al instante la imagen del IS que reconoció Zero al instante) Fueron lanzados por un hacker apodado "Mysterious" al igual que la desaparición de la genio Shinonono Tabane la cual se cree que está involucrada en el suceso**

Todo esto pasa mientras el chico no logra creer lo que ve ya que era el IS que habían creado y tan solo pensar que Tabane la chica la cual el estimaba y quería hiciera algo tan iresponsable, peligroso y egoísta él no lo concebía. Hubiera seguido de no ser porque en el momento entraron a su cuartos agentes del gobierno los cuales le dijeron que seria llevado a una instalación del gobierno por sospecha de complicidad con Tabane a lo que el chico solo se vistió tomo la carta y fue con los sujetos, en el camino vio como lo custodiaban y veían todo movimiento que hiciera y siguió así hasta que llegaron a su destino y después de llevarlo a una habitación donde lo hicieron esperar un largo tiempo apareció un tipo de traje y sentándose en una silla de la habitación.

Agente: Asi que tu eres Zero Ishinomori un placer soy Roy

Zero: Para que me quieren

Roy: Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien, Tabane fue la que lanzo los misiles y lo que queremos es su ubicación

Zero: ¡Claro que no, ella no lo hiso de seguro fueron ustedes los que lo hicieron y solo la culpan!(gritaba este histérico al culpar tan gravemente a la persona que el estima)

Roy: Valla eso no me lo esperaba, entonces dime sabes dónde está.(pronunciaba este con algo de incredibilidad) después de todo eres su asistente

Zero: ¿Qué quieres decir con asistente?

Roy: se sabe bien que Shinonono Tabane es una gran genio y tenía un asistente el cual eres tú por ende debes de saber de su paradero, a menos que…

Zero: ¿A menos que?

Roy: Entrégame tu celular (a lo que el joven solo obedece y tras verlo por unos momentos el tipo solo suspira) como me lo temía

Zero: ¿Qué pasa? (solo ve al hombre parase y abrir la puerta) que no se suponía que esto era un interrogatorio

Roy: Tu no sirves de nada, solo eras un mandadero ni siquiera tenias su número (a lo que el chico vio rápido y seguía sin entender) ese número es falso ella poseía otro el cual personas de gran confianza como agencias poseíamos. En pocas palabras solo eras un empleado más.

Tras decir esto el chico solo se queda ahí parado estático y el hombre solo lo ve con lastima ya que vio que el joven creía ser alguien de estima para la chica pero solo era otra persona sin valor alguna. Después de ese extraño suceso paso casi un mes en el que el joven fue interrogado por diferentes organizaciones, pero tras un tiempo todos llegaron a la conclusión, que el chico no tenía valor alguno al creer que el no savia nada y también no ayudaba el estado del chico el cual estaba destrozado al sentirse traicionado como desestimado por la chica a la cual él amaba.

(Japón residencia Ishinomori)

Zero: así que esta es la casa que me dejo el abuelo (pronunciaba decaído el chico viendo la casa)

Tras ver la casa que es un gran dojo japonés decide entrar pero lo que ve dentro lo intriga, ya que en la sala de esta se encontraba un portafolio con serojo de numero, en su parte superior tiene un símbolo el cual recuerda y es el mismo al de la carta, la cual desde el día de la muerte de su abuelo la mantenía guardada al sacarla de su maleta recuerda lo que le dijo y viendo lo recientemente sucedido cree que es mejor ver la carta, lo cual tras unos minutos se puede ver su cara de incredibilidad.

Zero: Quien lo diría (acto seguido abre el portafolio el cual posee un disco duro, una foto de un chico y el primer regalo de su abuelo el cual es un par de orejas de lobo) siempre estás preparado para todo no (dice este feliz).

Tras acabar se ve como el joven se pone las orejas y cambia su expresión a una relajada y con una ligera sonría, recordando la actitud de su abuelo en sus mejores días y decidiendo tomarla

Zero: bien creo que es hora de ir a ver a mi nuevo hermanito (viendo la foto de niño de cabello negro con blanco)

(10 años después instalaciones secretas)

Se puede ver una gran cantidad de piezas mecánicas como de contenedores en una gran habitación, pero lo que nos interesa es el joven peli-negro de larga cabellera con orejas de okami las cuales parecen ser parte de él ya que están fusionadas con su cabeza y traje de mayordomo (idéntico al de sebastian de kuroshitsuji). Este chico tan cambiado es Zero el cual en la actualidad es dado por muerto ya que al año el joven se 'Suicido' tras se descubriera que el chico en efecto era uno de los que realmente colaboro con Shinonono Tabane en la creación de los IS y fue usado como chivo expiatorio para que ella se pudiera esconder.

Zero: ¡Que aburrido! (decía este con fastidio en una silla con varias pantallas holográficas en frente de el proyectando los sucesos recientes) desde que enloquecí al Silver Gospel para ver el nuevo IS de Taba-chan no ha ocurrido nada interesante, y los de Phantom Task todavía no hacen nada con los núcleos que les cree (decía cansado por su poca diversión)

Desde que se interno en los archivos rescatados de su abuelo como el saber que el ya intuía que Tabane lo traicionaría solo acrecentó sus ganas de eliminarla. También en ese tiempo se hiso con la tutela del niño que dejo a su cuidado con un nombre falso, revelándole su ambición a lo que el niño se le sumo ya que él lo veía como su única familia. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de todos los errores de los IS como de los núcleos por lo que creo una nueva especie de IS a la que bautizo como AD (Approach of Destruction). También se entero de la organización Phantom Task a la que decidió ayudar con el fin de ganar favores creándole armamento de IS como adaptando los IS que robaban para que fueran 100% compactibles con ellos, pero siempre ocultando su identidad. Con el tiempo solo les pidió información referente a la situación de todos los gobiernos como datos codificados que extraían de las beses de datos físicas de los lugares en los que daban sus golpes a lo que obedecían ya que ellos no podían sacar algo de dicha información. Reciente mente haciéndose pasar con su seudónimo de Okami reprogramo al Silver Gospel para ver en acción el nuevo IS de su antigua colega solo para decepcionarse.

Zero: ¡Ya se! (pronuncio alegre a lo que tomando su celular y marco con rapidez) Si hola soy yo Matsuda…. si pásame con el… hola ¿Yuuto qué crees? He localizado a un chico que es igual de compactible con los IS…. No, no, no el si es un hombre no es como lo del incidente Dunois, te paso los datos(acto seguido tecleo unos comandos en un teclado que estaba cerca de el)… verdad que si, lo descubrí hace unas semanas solo quería comprobar que fuera un chico…. Descuida yo me asegurare ponerlo al corriente para que al acabar el verano este con los de su edad… si gracias pero mantén controlada la información no queremos que pase lo mismo que con Orimura… si también es un placer hablar contigo, adiós (colgando y mostrando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra) esto será interesante, además podre poner en práctica mi queridísimo AD hibrido (acto seguido salió del lugar y tras un tiempo de caminar llego a una sala de entrenamiento donde se ve a un joven de cabello negro con puntas blancas practicar Taijutsu ) Ni-chan te tengo que decir algo muy importante te va a encantar (pronunciaba como si de un ángel se tratara)

Nion: ¿qué cosa Oni-sama?( pronunciaba con miedo ya que savia que su hermano cuando decía las cosas de esa manera no era nada bueno)

Zero:¡Prepara tus cosas que en 2 semanas te vas de aquí ya que estudiaras en la academia IS!(decía ese con gran emoción y con cámara en mano tomando la foto de la cara de su hermanito)

Nion: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Bueno espero que los haya gustado y para los que no se dieron cuenta esto solo es un resume de los acontecimientos previos a los sucesos en la serie así que para aclarar unos puntos.

1) Esta historia inicia a partir de la segunda temporada de IS

2) el ataque del Silver Gospel fue realizado por Zero y no por Tabane por lo que ella sabe de su existencia (Okami su alias y no Zero ya que piensa que está muerto) como Chifuyu pero solo creen que es un hacker que puede rivalizar con Tabane.

3) adaptare ciertas escenas como capítulos de la serie pero asiendo notorios cambios.

4) habar ciertos cambios en la información de los IS referente a lo que pasa en la serie

5) los capítulos son del anime por qué no elido las novelas como el manga pero en caso que se me pase algo acepto sugerencias

Bueno con eso me despido y esperare sus comentarios con ansias.


	2. Chapter 01:Nuevo alumno,nuevos Problemas

Buenas a todos los que vieron mi capitulo anterior y con este sábado un nuevo capítulo se sube, cabe decir que pienso subir los capítulos todos los sábados ya que de esa manera me dará el tiempo suficiente para pensar bien el capitulo, también que cambien uno de las sub categorías ya que vi en mis apuntes de lo que más o menos tratara el fic que y me di cuenta que tenia mas romance que ciencia ficción y bueno ya solo me queda decir que IS (Infinite Stratos) como sus elementos le pertenecen a Izuru Yumizuru

-Esto no es como lo pensé - Personaje halando

-{esto va para peor}- Personaje pensado

**-mide mejor tus palabras mocoso- persona en transición (llamada, carta, etc.)**

**Capitulo 01: Nuevo alumno, nuevos Problemas**

* * *

(Academia IS)

La Academia IS es el lugar en el que gran parte de los usuarios del mundo capases de pilotar un IS vienen para aprender a pilotarlos al 100%, de gran vanguardia como tecnología constituida por mujeres (a acepción de Ichika y uno que otro ingeniero) pero lo que nos importa es la entrada de dicha academia, en la cual podemos ver a un joven de cabello negro con puntas blancas y con el traje de la academia.

Nion: Esto es lo peor que me puede pasar (pronunciaba irritado y entrando en las instalaciones con un sobre en mano)

Este chico es el actual 2° hombre en poder usar un IS pero del cual el público no sabe, el chico recorre las instalaciones dándose cuenta que ya están en clase al no estar en los pasillos las alumnas, tras un tiempo de caminar llega al aula en la cual el corresponde, pero al llegar se topa con algo que no esperaba

Voz 1:¿esa es tu escusa por llegar tarde?

Voz 2: Bien, básicamente, esta chica desconocida…

Nion: Pero qué demonios (pronunciaba este intrigado del otro lado de la puerta al reconocer una de las voz la cual es de el joven piloto Ichika)

Voz 1: Ya veo llegaste tarde porque priorizaste una conversación con una chica que nunca has visto.

Ichika:¡NO, no es asi!

Voz 1:¡Dunois! Demuestra el cambio rápido para mí, ¡ahora!

Nion: Esto no me agrada, no creo que haga lo que me estoy imaginando

Dunois: Voy a empezar la demostración ahora.(escuchándose en el momento el sonido que se realiza al materializar un IS)

Ichika: Umm ¿Charlotte-san? (pronunciaba con miedo en su voz)

Charlotte:¿Qué pasa, Orimura-kun?(pronunciaba feliz mientras que nuestro joven peli-negro blanco ya intuía que hacer ) ¡empecemos, Revive! (acto seguido decide disparar el rifle de su IS pero lo que nadie esperaba es que en el acto es detenida por un joven desconocido el cual hace que apunte al techo y por ende las balas quedando en el)

Nion: eso estuvo cerca (volteándose y extendiendo su mano al chico que está en el piso, ya que se cayó por la impresión) ¿te encuentras bien colega?

Ichika: si, gracias (tomando la mano y levantándose) pero como es que entraste aquí(es en ese momento que se da cuenta del uniforme que usa dejándolo en shock)

Nion: Bueno eso es por….(es cuando ve a la profesora de traje negro) de casualidad usted es Chifuyu Orimura.

Chifuyu: Orimura-sensei, y si soy yo(es en ese momento que el chico le entrega el sobre a lo que ella lo toma y lee el contenido, quedando asombrada) Esto no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera se me informo.

Nion: si bueno para mí también fue algo repentino (decía con algo de irritación)

Chifuyu: Orimura, Dunois tomen asiento(a lo que los aludidos solo obedecen) tal vez muchas de ustedes se pregunten del joven(a lo que todos asintieron) bueno el es un nuevo alumno, a diferencia de Ichika se mantuvo controlada la información acerca de su existencia, recibió un aprendizaje rápido para estar al corriente con ustedes, para ser sincera ni siquiera yo savia de él, preséntate(a lo que acto seguido el joven fue directo al escritorio quedando en frente de toda la clase)

Nion: es un gusto conocerlas, como lo dijo Sensei soy el 2° hombre en poder pilotear un IS y referente al porque se mantuvo en secreto de mi condición es un poco raro hasta para mí.

Alumna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Nion: Según me dijeron, no querían que los volvieran a engañar ya que en el pasado sucedió(es en ese momento en que toda la clase ve a Charlotte, la cual se pone toda roja) pero regresando a lo que me pidió Orimura-Sensei, mi nombre es Nion Kurono soy originario de Escandinavia pero me crie en Japón espero que nos llevemos bien.(aparecieren alado del chico un holograma con su nombre)

Nion es un joven de la misma estatura que Ichika de piel pálida, cabello color negro con puntas blancas y ojos de color negro de expresión aburrida, con un traje idéntico al de Ichika pero en vez de tener detalles rojos estos son negros y un guante negro con una jema azul en su mano derecha. Tras terminar, la clase se lleno de murmullos los cuales fueron cesados por Chifuyu y ordeno al joven tomar asiento alado de Ichika, las clases fueron pasando, has que llegó la hora del descanso.

Ichika: Disculpa, pero no te di bien las gracias hace rato (decía mientras se paraba enfrente del asiento del nuevo alumno) mi nombre es Orimura Ichika, pero solo dime Ichika.

Nion: descuida entre hombre nos debemos cuidar ha y dime Nion,(pronunciaba extendiendo su mano, correspondiendo el peli-negro) Ichika-san de casualidad me podrías mostrar el comedor es que tengo algo de hambre.

Ichika: Claro (acto seguido los dos jóvenes ser retiraron sin darse cuenta que todas las chicas los estaban viendo en especial 4 de ellas)

Cecilia: Pero que se cree ese chico para llevarse a Ichika-san (pronunciaba con indignación la representante de Inglaterra)

Laura: concuerdo con Cecilia, su deber es estar con sus camaradas en vez de ir con alguien desconocidos que puede ser enemigo

Charlotte: No creen que están exagerando, el solo le pidió el favor de llevarlo al comedor además, Ichika necesita de un amigo varón es normal que lo ayude.

Houki: además recuerden que él fue el que detuvo a Charlotte e Ichika solo quiere corresponder a la ayuda que le dio (decía analíticamente recordando lo recién ocurrido) será mejor que los sigamos (recibiendo una afirmativa de las demás chicas)

(Academia IS-comedor)

Nion: ¡AH! Comida la mejor creación del ser humano (pronunciaba nuestro joven amigo degustando de su 2° plato de fideos en su asiento alado del joven azabache) y dime Ichika-san ¿cómo es la Academia?

Ichika: Bueno, es agradable y muy amena, no sabes la alegría que meda saber que no soy el único hombre en este lugar (terminaba este con su típica sonrisa)

Nion: me lo imagino, aun que no se tu pero a mí me incomoda un poco este lugar.

Ichika:¿Por qué lo dices?(a lo que su amigo solo le señalo con la mano como todas las chicas los observaban como si del último pedazo de carne se tratara) no deberías de tomarle tanta importancia, yo ya me logre acostumbrar un poco.

Nion: Si tu lo dices (pronunciaba este algo escéptico) solo espero que mi compañera de cuarto no me quiera hacer algo.

Ichika: ¿en qué habitación te toco?

Nion: la habitación 1025 (pronunciaba viendo la tarjeta de su habitacon)

Ichika: esa es la mía, eso quiere decir que seremos compañeros de habitación (pronunciaba este feliz, al saber que su nuevo compañero de habitación seria de su mismo sexo)

Rin, Laura, Cecilia: como de que van a vivir en la misma habitación (pronunciaba enojadas como si de un derecho les quitaran, aparecimiento al instante en frente de los jóvenes)

Nion: Es lo más lógico, ya que los dos somos hombres.

Ichika: Nion-san tiene razón, más aparte esa no es forma de tratar a un nuevo alumno (reprendía nuestro joven amigo a sus 'amigas') por cierto Nion-san deja telas presento…

Nion: Descuida se sus nombre, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois y Laura Bodewig (pronunciaba levantado un dedo cuando se refería a cada una) un placer conocerlas (terminaba este, restándole importancia a su presencia)

Laura: Como sabes nuestros nombres (decía esta con sospechas del joven oji-negro mientras las demás solo lo veían con desconfianza)

Nion: Cuando Orimura-Sensei dijo que me habían puesto al corriente, también es en el ámbito de sucesos, se me informo del incidente del Silver Gospel como sus implicados por eso se sus nombres (terminaba este recogiendo sus plastos y levantándose de su asiento)

Ichika: Nion-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Nion: Claro, pero será en nuestra habitación ya que parece ser que no le agrado a tus amigas (viendo que las chica no lo veían de buena forma) me voy a instalar, adiós

Tras despedirse y dejar los paltos en su lugar nuestro joven amigo se retiro del comedor, no sin antes alcanzar a ver como Ichika reprendía a sus amigas por su actitud hacia él. Tras caminar un rato a su habituación recibiendo en el camino varios tipos de miradas desde de curiosidad hasta un poco per turbantes (como si lo fueran a violar) al llegar y ver que ya estaban sus cosas, decidió sacarlas y acomodarlas sin importarle que tendría que estar en clases ya que desde su punto de vista solo era una pérdida de tiempo, tras acabar decidió tomar una siesta en lo que venía su compañero de cuarto

Ichika: Así que aquí estabas (reprendía nuestro joven amigo a su compañero de cuarto) Chifuyu-nee estuvo muy enojada por saltarte las clases, además de que se presento la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (terminando con un escalofrió al recordar a la chica)

Nion: A enserio (viendo el reloj dando las 9:00pm) bueno, no quería lidiar con tus 'amiguitas' (pronunciaba con sarcasmo mientras se quitaba el uniforme)

Ichika: se que no se conocieron de la mejor manera pero ya hable con ellas(a lo que el chico imito a su compañero de habitación para prepararse para dormí) y esas cicatrices (decía este con preocupación al ver el torso de su amigo lleno de cicatrices)

Nion: ah, son solo un recordatorio de mi infancia (pronunciaba con tristeza y acabando de cambiarse por solo unas bermudas dejando su torso al aire libre) hasta mañana. (Recostándose en su cama listo para dormir)

Ichika: Nion-san ¿te puedo preguntar lo de hace rato? (recibiente una afirmativa del chico) ¿Por qué nadie savia de ti, ni siquiera mi hermana?

Nion: Eso se debe a que no quería repetir lo de Dunois, además de que el que me localizo se aseguro de que nadie lo supiera, a excepción de las autoridades de Japón (pronunciaba con cansancio y sueño) y si no te importa ya me voy a dormir que tengo que pararme mañana temprano.

Ichika: De acuerdo, buenas noches.

(Al día siguiente)

Los primeros rayos del sol se pueden ver entrando desde la ventana del cuarto de nuestros jóvenes amigos de los cuales solo uno se levanta ya que el otro está en un gran sueño.

Nion: valla, ya quisiera yo poder dormir tanto (viendo el reloj el cual marcaba los 5:40 am, para acto seguido tomar una ducha y desayunar) será mejor que deje algo para Ichika, algo me dice que el pobre tendrá un día pesado (dejando un desayuno para su compañero y retirándose del cuarto sin saber que estaba en lo correcto)

Vemos a nuestro joven amigo caminar por las instalaciones para poder familiarizarse con ellas y hubiera seguido de no ser por una chica de cabello azul, la cual lo detiene

Peli-azul: ¿Quién eres tú? por como veo eres nuevo en la academia (pronunciaba con un abanico el cual tapaba su boca mostrando la palabra intriga)

Nion: Lo normal es presentarse uno primero (reprendió nuestro cerrado amigo a la chica la cual solo saco la lengua de una forma juguetona, haciendo al chico suspirar de cansancio) soy Nion Kurono pero solo dime Nion y tu eres….

Tatenashi: Tatenashi Sarashiki la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ayer me presente ante todos (pronunciaba con su típica sonrisa) ahora que lo pienso tu no estabas ayer en mi presentación, acaso me odias (terminaba con aparente dolor)

Nion: No, es solo que no quería lidiar con las 'amiguitas' de mi compañero de habitación (terminaba este con cansancio)

Tatenashi: Valla pues será mejor que te prepares para un buen reclamo de Orimura-Sensei (terminaba con una pequeña risa retirándose del lugar)

Nion: así que ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (viendo como se iba la chica la cual dio la vuelta solo para giñarle ojo y seguir con su camino) esta academia está llena de locas (terminaba este con un escalofrió, sintiendo que su integridad saldría dañada si seguía en ese lugar)

Así paso el tiempo en el que el joven se familiarizo con las instalaciones, al recibir ayuda de un par de alumnas de la clase 1-4 las cuales le enseñaron como estaba constituida la academia, hasta que llego la hora de clases.

Nion: Muchas gracias chicas, si no fuera por ustedes me habrían perdido (se despedía de manera cortes lo cual hiso sonrojar a las jóvenes)

Alumna 1: No hay problema fue un placer Nion-san

Alumna 2: Es cierto, si necesitas ayuda estamos a tu servicio.

Nion: muchas gracias, e igual si necesitan ayudan estaré gustoso de ayudarlas (terminaba el chico, dirigiéndose a su salón sin embargo su relajación de duro poco) hola Orimura-Sensei( viendo a su profesora en el escritorio, viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos al haber llegado tarde)

Chifuyu: llegas tarde, será mejor que me expliques tu ausencia de ayer (pronunciaba con aparente enojo dirigido a nuestro desafortunado amigo)

Nion: No tengo el porqué (decía este desafeando a la profesora poniente pálida a toda la clase por semejante acción) tú no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones, en lo que concierne a ti eres mi profesora no mi niñera (terminaba con una mirada de autoridad, cosas que hiso que muchos se sorprendieran por la actitud del joven)

Chifuyu: Ah, si (pronunciaba, con gran enojo) creo que es necesario que te ponga en tu lugar.

Al terminar su oración Chifuyu se lanzo directo al joven para estrellarlo al suelo pero grande fue su sorpresa ya que el joven no solo bloqueo su ataque si no que también lanzo uno el cual ella logro esquivar, la clase solo veía con asombro como el recién ingresado apenas llevaba un día en la escuela y ya causaba problemas hasta el punto de desafiar a su maestra, en el combate que la clase presenciaba lo cual no creían, ambos combatientes no retrocedían hasta que un golpe de la peli-negra logro dar en el estomago del joven asiéndolo retroceder.

Nion: valla sí que eres buena en esto Orimura-sensei, sin embargo yo también lo soy (toda la clase no entiende el porqué pero al ver a su profesora, ven un ligero corte en su ropa impresionando a toda la clase por tal a saña solo para ver como el chico realizaba una reverencia en señal de disculpa) espero me perdone por mi actitud de ahorita, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a rendir cuentas a otra persona que no sea mi tutor.

Chifuyu: lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez, toma asiento (a lo que el chico obedeció, recibiendo varias miradas de asombro por lo recién echo) bien comencemos con las clases. (Sentenciaba, pero dirigiendo una mirada al chico de 'no hemos terminado')

La clase paso de forma normal eso sí sin contar las contantes miradas que recibía el joven por la clase, en especial de 4 chicas de IS personal por lograr algo que ellas nunca podrían, esta vez en la hora de del almuerzo el chico no pudo escaparse debido a que su sensei no se lo permitió, después se tomo la decisión para el festival escolar, lo cual a ambos hombres no les gustaron las propuestas.

Ichika: Bien, todas las propuestas para el entretenimiento de nuestra clase….(se puede ver como alado del chico en el escritorio hay un holograma mostrando las propuestas que son: club de bienvenida de Orimura y Kurono, twister con Orimura y Kurono, el juego del pocky con Orimura y Kurono, el juego del rey con Orimura y Kurono, sesión yaoi con Orimura y Kurono) ¡Todas rechazada!

Alumnas: !¿Qué?¡

Ichika: ¿son tontas o qué? además ¿Quién querría hacer cosas como esas de todas formas?

Alunma 1:¡yo lo haría!¡Estoy segura que lo haría!

Ichika: ¿Qué?

Alunma 2: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Deben cumplir su deber de complacer a las chicas!

Nion:{¡nos vieron cara de un objeto que se debe usar o que!} (pensaba nuestro joven amigo, al no estar de acuerdo de cómo se referían a ellos)

Alumna 3: ¡Orimura-kun y Kurono-kun son nuestra propiedad común!

Alumnas: ¡tiene razón!

Ichika: Yamada-sensei, no aprobarías una locura como esta ¿verdad?(pronunciaba con obvia irritación)

Maya: ¿Qué? Bueno… pues… me gustaría el del pocky (pronuncio con un leve sonrojo, acto que hiso que se decepcionaran ambos hombres por dicha respuesta)

Ichika:D-de cualquier forma, ¡necesito algo más normal!

Laura:¿Qué hay de un café maid? (recibiendo un Oh de toda la clase)

Ichika: ¿L-Laura?

Laura: Estoy segura que a todos les encantara. Además, un restaurante nos permitiría ganar el dinero que invertimos en ello.

Nion: por mí no hay problema (decía más relajado y sin saber, motivando a las chicas)

Tras ver que era la mejor opción se acepto, al igual que los chicos serian mayordomos a lo que no se negaron uno por ser amenazado por la vista de sus 'amigas', mientras el otro diciendo que en disculpa por su mal comportamiento del inicio de clases lo haría, tras terminar Ichika se fuera a la sala de profesores y Chifuyu fue llamada por un asunto, dejando una hora libre, las chicas (a excepción de 4) rodearon al chico en su asiento.

Kiyoka: dinos Kurono-kun ¿porque desafiaste a Orimura-sensei?(atrayendo la atención de las chicas)

Nion: díganme Nion y en cuando a lo de sensei, como le dije nunca doy explicaciones de lo que hago a un adulto a excepción de mi tutor, (recibiendo un oh de las chicas) también es porque olvide por un segundo que era una profesora ya que siempre he tenido profesores. (Terminaba este rascándose la cabeza por ser un poco olvidadizo)

Shizune: eso significa que siempre has estudiado en escuelas de hombre (recibiendo una afirmación del chico) dinos como son (pronunciaba ella con emoción)

Nion: para serles sincero cada día es un campo de batalla, ya que desde que amanece uno lucha ya sea en los deportes o en la hora del almuerzo ya que siempre se acaba la comida

Honne: ¿Tanto comen los chicos? (preguntaba, asiendo imaginar a las demás como serian esas peleas entre chicos)

Nion: en donde estudiaba, con lo que vi ayer en su comedor esa comida no hubiera durada más de 10 minutos (comentario que hiso palidecer a las chicas y peguntarse que tipo de escuelas eran a las que iba el chico oji-negro)

Nuestro joven amigo siguió con su plática mientras conocía también a las chicas de su clase, mientras podemos ver del otro lado el harem de nuestro amigo azabache platicar acerca del asunto desde su punto de vista 'intruso' de la academia.

Laura: No puedo creer que ese intruso haya desafiado a la instructora, es más que muestra que es nuestro enemigo. (Sentenciaba la pequeña alemana, ante el supuesto enemigo)

Cecilia: Es claro que no tiene educación, mira que hacer semejante salvajada en plena clase

Charlotte: Pero chicas recuerden que él dijo que solo ha estudiado en escuela de hombres (intentaba calmar a sus amigas por sus acusaciones)

Houki: aún así, eso no le da derecho para hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo espero que no mal influencie a Ichika

Mientras nuestras jóvenes amigas salían del salón para prepararse para sus prácticas, nuestro joven amigo después de lograr escaparse del las chicas, que después de un tiempo su plática casi parecía un interrogatorio acerca de su vida, casi al punto de preguntarle el tamaño de su Jr. Tras pasar todo el día recorriendo mas partes de las instalaciones de la academia para relajarse del estrés que seguía en el por el ingreso a ese lugar. También no ayudaba el saber de cuándo llegaría su unidad de nombre Orion y que esta seria tratada como secreto de gobierno hasta dentro de una semana y que nadie autorizado podría entrar a su hangar por los recientes robos de IS y dado que su 'grandioso' hermano decidió revelar su existencia, como que él lo creo, al gobierno algo que a el no le agradaba ya que savia que significaba que tramaba algo gordo o ya se estaba volviendo en un estúpido.

(Dormitorios)

Nion: que hice para merecer esto (era el dilema de nuestro amigo caminando a su habitación para descansar, cosa que se corto al ver como su compañero entraba al cuarto metiendo a una chica peli-azul con solo un delantal, que alcanza a reconocer como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil) esto de ser una broma. (Acercándose a la puerta de su habitación)

Ichika: ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Nion: {valla eso quiere decir que esa chica lo inicio} (analizaba nuestro amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta)

Tatenashi: ya que soy tu entrenadora especial, quisiera sincronizarme contigo durmiendo a tu lado y comiendo contigo (pronunciaba como si de una súplica se tratara)

Ichika: B-Bueno…(decía completamente apenado)

Tatenashi: ¡Ta-da! ¡Es un traje de baño! (pronunciaba con diversión escuchándose el ¿alivio? del chico) ¡Tu reacción es muy linda, Ichika-kun!

Es en ese momento que nuestro joven amigo ve cómo va en dirección a su cuarto la amiga de Ichika, Shinonono a lo que ella al verlo se extraña ya que el extiende si mano en señal de alto, a lo que ella solo se quede en su lugar con duda solo para ver como el extraño chico toma una bocanada de aire solo para en el acto patee la puerta abriéndola, entrando en el acto, para solo lanzar una bolsa en la cual hay ropa e inmediatamente se vea salir a la presidenta como su de un bote de basura se tratara con una expresión de no saber cómo es que sucedió y solo para terminar viendo como el chico pone algo en su puerta solo para azotarla al cerrar.

Houki: pero que fue eso (acercándose a la puerta al igual que la presidenta en traje de baño y delantal para ver qué era un aparato que mostraba un holograma el cual decía ´no se permiten mujeres´) esto es ridículo,

Tatenashi: Yo todavía no entiendo ¿cómo es que me saco? (decía la peli-azul ya que no pudo percatarse de en qué momento el chico la venció) creo que esto será interesante (pronunciaba alegre recogiendo sus cosas y formulando su revancha contra el peli-negro, blanco)

Del otro lado de la puerta se puede ver a un asombrado Ichika el cual apenas pudo ver como su compañero no solo lo avía sacado de una situación incómoda si no que también venció a la chica con la que el perdió sin que ambos tuvieran tiempo para defenderse. Tras recuperarse y recibir el por qué de la acción de su amigo solo pudo agradecer a su compañero por salvarlo de una posible muerte.

Nion: te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, entre colegas nos debemos proteger (pronunciaba tras cambiarse para dormir)

Ichika: me consideras más que un amigo (a lo que recibió una afirmativa) ¿por qué? (preguntaba intrigado al haberle dado su confianza tan rápido)

Nion: Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano (solo para ver que el chico seguía igual de confuso y suspirar de cansancio) el suele ser amable y ayuda a la gente, mientras no esté en su momento de locura o actué de forma infantil (recibiendo un oh de su amigo) bueno, que tengas buenas noches algo me dice que mañana tendrás otro día agotador.(solo para ver como su amigo palidece por ser verdad y resignados se prepara para dormir)

Ichika: si, buenas noches (al terminar apaga la luz del cuarto, con obvia tristeza en su voz)

Sin saber los jóvenes que solo sus problemas comenzaban, en los cuales ambos tendrían que enfrentar ayudándose si quieren sobrevivir a una escuela en la que ellos son el premio deseados.

(Fuera de los dormitorios)

Zero: hermanito espero que te agrade tu nueva vida (decía nuestro excéntrico amigo con una cara de serenidad viendo su celular el cual notificaba que ya estaba listo el hangar) bien es hora de trabaja si quiero que este Orion listo para el festival escolar (terminaba dirigiéndose al lugar, pero lo más notable era que por donde pasaba las cámaras se bloqueaban evitando grabar su presencia)

* * *

Siii por fin el primer capítulo del fanfic, como tal espero les guste como también espero recibir sus comentarios, tengo que decir que en respecto al capítulo de el festival todavía falta ya que en el siguiente veremos las primeras metidas de pata de nuestro nuevo compañero como también que en este fic Phantom Task no será tan antagonista ya que como dice el titulo nuestro antagonista del momento será Zero y ya verán lo hijo de puta que puede llegar a ser, bueno sin más me despido esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios hasta la próxima.


End file.
